Software testing serves as one of an important phase in a software production lifecycle. Once the software or software products (e.g., software applications/tools) are done with the development phase, the next task is to test the developed software. As conventionally known that testing is done to check whether the functionalities or features of the software are working in similar manner as they are intended to work. Not only the newly developed software is tested, but existing software products are also tested when there are some enhancement or changes occurred in their functionalities/features.
One of the types of software testing is a regression testing. The regression testing is performed when there is change in code of the software product. In other words, when the existing software product is enhanced or altered by adding new features or modifying existing ones, then the regression testing is performed in order to ensure that existing functionalities of the software product is not impacted. However, sometimes it becomes difficult to determine to what extent the regression testing has to be performed. It may happen that changes done in one of major feature of a particular software product may affect other features of that same software product. Then, in this scenario, it becomes a challenge to determine which features should be tested and which features should be not. The above challenge sometimes leads to conclusion to run the regression test upon all the features which are likely to be affected due to changes in other features.
Thus, the testing of all the features, irrespective of their relevance, ultimately results in overload on computing systems or devices performing the regression testing. Due to overload, the consumption of internal resources of the computing systems and devices are unnecessarily increased which affects the performance of the computing system.